


Maid a Bet

by Life_0r_Death



Series: YGO Collab Love Drabbles [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble, Lost Bet, M/M, YGO Collab Love, confident Jaden, maid outfit, tutorshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/pseuds/Life_0r_Death
Summary: Bastion should have known better than to make a bet against Jaden.
Relationships: Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: YGO Collab Love Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793239
Kudos: 9





	Maid a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> A hardcore 50-70-50 haiku ficlet. I made this as a test for some activities on YGO Collab Love. Turned out sexy and figured I would share it.

Embarrassed, he stood with legs locked. He stared at the mirror with himself in lace and stockings and a black little dress. The white apron was silk. He looked way too pristine to be a maid hard at work. But this was the deal, and what a deal it was.

If Jaden could solve one equation on his wall, Bastion would wear the costume for their ‘nightly pleasure.’ He had formulas of all sorts, ranging from duel defeats to rudimentary alchemic corrections. Nothing that Jaden had completed alone before. Feeling safe, Bastion took the bet. Winning meant a real study night, but he had been tricked. He’d forgotten about the one simple equation that he had taught Jaden months earlier.

“Cute.” Jaden saddled up behind him, arms stroking his midsection as his teeth nipped his ear. His cheeks reddened, watching as Jaden’s fingers disappeared beneath the skirts of his outfit. He leaned against his boyfriend, feeling his hardness press against his behind. He would have to lose bets more often.


End file.
